Jin Yamanoi
is a Japanese voice actor. Voice roles Anime * Legend of the Galactic Heroes (1988 OVA), Hauf (ep 63) * Slam Dunk (1993 TV series), Mikoshiba * Dirty Pair Flash (1994 OVA), Transvestite (1) * Romeo and the Black Brothers (1995 TV series), Lanbert * Wedding Peach (1995 TV series), Wolfen (ep 28) * Fushigi Yûgi (1995 TV series), Tatara * Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger (1995 TV series), Drago * Hyper Doll (1995 OVA), Student * Dokkan! Robotendon (1995 TV series), Ugarlic * Case Closed (1996 TV series), Akira Doi (ep 294-295), detective C (ep 219), Yuuji Kisaki (ep 252) * Brave Command Dagwon (1996 TV series), Sawamura Shin * Landlock (1996 OVA) * Those Who Hunt Elves (1996 TV series), Anago Pirate (ep 1) * Perfect Blue (1997 film) * Master of Mosquiton '99 (1997 TV series), newscaster (ep 10) * Yūsha Shirei Daguon: Suishō no Hitomi no Shōnen (1997 OVA), Shin Sawamura/Armor Shin * Wild Cardz (1998 OVA), You Jinbo * Outlaw Star (1998 TV series), Onok (ep 8) * Cowboy Bebop (1998 TV series), Police 1 * Lost Universe (1998 TV series), Terrorist (ep 8) * Serial Experiments Lain (1998 TV series), Middle-aged man * Gregory Horror Show (1999 TV series), Clock Master * Seraphim Call (1999 TV series), police officer (ep 8) * Hunter x Hunter (1999 TV series), Zepairu (ep 57) * Gate Keepers (2000 TV series), Teacher * NieA_7 (2000 TV series), Butcher * Kikaider (2000 TV series), Orange Ant * Baki the Grappler (2001 TV series), Kizaki * Cosmic Baton Girl Comet-san (2001 TV series), Keitarou Toukichi * Grappler Baki Maximum Tournament (2001 TV series) * Hellsing (2001 TV series), Jack (ep 1) * Rave Master (2001 TV series), Rize * Fushigi Yûgi Eikoden (2001 OVA), Mayo's Father * Witch Hunter Robin (2002 TV series), Nagira * Transformers: Armada (2002 TV series), Shockwave, StarScream * Matriculated (2003 OVA), Chyron * Second Renaissance (2003 OVA) * Hunter x Hunter: Greed Island (2003 OVA), Zepairu * Kino's Journey (2003 TV series), Sakura's father (ep 13) * Planetes (2003 TV series), Captain (ep 5), Doctor (ep 16) * Transformers: Energon (2004 TV series), Dr. Brian Jones, Shockwave/Shock Fleet, Airglide * Mars Daybreak (2004 TV series), Yagami "Shinigami" Arian * Speed Grapher (2005 TV series), Shiina (Ginza's lackey) * Gun Sword (2005 TV series), Denehee (ep 4) * Gunparade Orchestra (2005 TV series), Taihei Oosako * Ray the Animation (2006 TV series), H-ring man * Musashi (2006 TV series), Danjyou * 009-1 (2006 TV series), Ivan Godunov (ep 1) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2006 TV series), Odysseus Eu Britannia (ep 24) * Gegege no Kitarō (2007 TV series 5/2007), Masaoka (ep 34) * Darker than Black (2007 TV series), Luco (eps 3,4) * Kara no Kyōkai: The Garden of Sinners (2007 film), Tomoe's father (Part 5) * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008 TV series), Odysseus Wu Britannia * Ristorante Paradiso (2009 TV series), Claudio Video games *''Street Fighter Alpha 2, (1996) Rolento *Soul Edge, (1996) Li Long *Legend of Legaia, (1998) Gala *Capcom vs. SNK 2, (2001) Eagle and Rolento *Wild Arms 5, (2006) Fereydoon Dubbing * ''Oz, Chris Keller * Corpse Bride, Lord Barkis Bittern * Transformers (2007 film), Robert Epps * Batman: Gotham Knight (2008 film) * Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008 film), Leon S. Kennedy * Transformers Animated, Starscream External links * Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Tokyo ja:山野井仁